The Angry Birds Series Season 2 Trailer
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This is just a new trailer for my new Angry Birds story, but it will cone out sooner than you thought. Enjoy yourselves and keep yourself entertain by this scrpt trailer while waiting. PLS READ AND REVIEW ABOUT THIS TRAILER!
1. Official Trailer

**This is just a trailer everybody, for my second series of the Angry Birds Series. This is an intense trailer. Enjoy while imagining the trailer as a video on YouTube!**

* * *

**Red:** Looks like things went well. Birds and pigs live in harmony, Mighty Eagle and Zeta got married, I met someone new, and I'm still loved as a hero. But... Something's wrong... with my best friend.

_**This Halloween...**_

**Bernadette:** Your friends betrayed you, and you already know who it was.

**Aggie:** _(lies)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

_**Something new is coming...**_

**Aggie:** My parents said they adopted a baby boy, and got lost here into this world for 8 years. I have a little brother, and I'm going to find him.

**Red:** We're coming with you.

_**Off to a new adventure...**_

_Aggie magically created a giant cruise ship._

**Silver:**_ (touches Aggie's hand)_ Are you okay?

**Aggie:** _(glitches and yanks her arm from Silver; angrily)_ Yes, I'm fine! Just fine, alright?!

_The birds and pigs held onto the railings as the storm blew hard and a whirlpool was about to suck them in._

_The ship crashed into a mysterious island._

_**New friends...**_

**Aggie:** I can't wait to meet my brother!

**Leslie:**_ (hugs Aggie)_ My sister!

**Silver:**_ (looks around her)_ I like what you've been building around here.

**Leslie:** They're nice, but cottages are not enough.

_Behind the thick vines were few buildings made of rocks, wood, cement, breaks, glass, and leaves._

**Leonard:** Nice hotels.

_**New problems...**_

**Red:** What do you mean Aggie's gone?!

**Silver:** She just left.

**Debbie:**_ (to Aggie)_ You've got friends here who love you, and we'll be heartbroken if you leave.

**Aggie:** I don't think they need me anymore since they have a new popular hero now. I don't think I have a purpose here anymore. What if I wasn't supposed to come here into this world at all?

_**New threat...**_

**Desdemona:** You just want to get what was truly yours back.

**Aggie:** I don't want to hurt them! They're innocent!

**Desdemona:** You regretted of breaking up with that bird, don't you?

_**This isn't over...**_

**Desdemona:** If you want to get them back...

_**It's just at the beginning...**_

**Desdemona:** Then fight for what was yours.

_**JASON SUDEIKIS**_

**Red:** Something's wrong with Aggie!

_**RACHEL BLOOM**_

**Silver:** I can't believe she did this to us.

_**JOSH GAD**_

**Chuck:** We have to fix this!

_**DANNY MCBRIDE**_

**Bomb:** I cannot lose my cousin to something dark and evil!

_**BILL HADER**_

**Leonard:** I'm scared right now!

_**AWKWAFINA**_

**Courtney:**_ (snaps a photo on her phone)_ This is gonna be interesting.

_**STERLING K. BROWN**_

**Garry:** Is this really necessary?

_**PETER DINKLAGE**_

**Mighty Eagle:** She was never like this before!

_**LESLIE JONES**_

**Zeta:** I didn't know so much about you because I never met you before!

_**TIFFANY HADDISH**_

**Debbie:** You're so much better than this!

_**CHRISTIAN J. SIMON**_

**Leslie:** Is my sister gonna be like this from now on?

_**AND ANNE HATHAWAY**_

**Aggie:** I don't want to do this... but they left me no choice!

_All birds, pigs and Leslie were thrown in a giant cage._

_Giant sharp vines and roots grew from the ground._

_Bomb comforted a sad Aggie._

_Debbie and Aggie hugged._

_The birds, pigs and Leslie almost drowned in a flooded room._

_Large black wings and red eyes emerged from the shadows._

_The birds, pigs and Leslie fought over an army of living statue armored knights_

_Aggie's eyes turned black, and black goo leaked out from her eyes as it flowed down to her body._

_Someone held a a sharp dagger._

**_THE ANGRY BIRDS SERIES SEASON 2: THE LIGHT OF A DARKEST HEART_**

_**OCTOBER 11, 2019**_

* * *

**BOLD=SPEAKERS**

**ITALIC=ACTIONS**

**BOLD-ITALIC=NARRATIONS**

**BOLD-ITALIC-UNDERLINE=TITLE**

**Well, this is the trailer for the second season. It might be intense and a little horror, but you'll find out soon. I hope you guys have time reading this new season at Friday, and it's almost Halloween, so it has to be intense. Lots of secrets, pain, and feelings to be revealed. See you again soon!**


	2. Final Trailer

_**THIS HALLOWEEN...**_

**Red:** There is definitely wrong with Aggie...

_**SOMETHING'S COMING...**_

**Red:** And I'm going to find out.

_**TO ATTACK!**_

**Bomb:** Are you okay?

**Aggie:** I should be fine. I mean, I see how happy Red was with Silver. If this is his life now and he loves her, I guess I should accept it.

**Zeta:** How would I know Red and Aggie used to be a thing? I guess I did misunderstood him with that Silver.

_**THE BIGGEST HEART...**_

**Aggie:** I can't tell everyone I'm not okay. It's my job to keep them all happy..., including Red.

**Mighty Eagle:** I get the feeling that little girl wasn't herself anymore.

_**TURNS INTO...**_

**Red:** _(reaches out for Aggie through "Eyes On The Wall" spell)_ We all need you. I need you!

**Aggie:** Maybe this is what you need.

_**THE DARKEST HEART.**_

**Desdemona**: You still love him, but he ever loves you back again? That hurts, isn't it? Your former lover loves someone else he barely knows, and never noticed your true feelings?

**Aggie's evil ancestors:** Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now!

**Aggie/Dark Aggie:** He betrayed me! They all betrayed me! They turn their backs on me! They will suffer! ALL OF THEM!

**_PAIN_**

**Aggie/Dark Aggie:** Let's see how you feel when you get hurt by someone who you used to love... just like me!

**_SADNESS_**

**Chuck:** _(sobs)_ I-I didn't mean to make her sad because of what I said!

**Stella:**_ (angrily)_ You and your blabbering mouth, Chuck!

**_ANGER_**

**Ruby:**_ (to Red and Silver; angrily)_ I saw how you two look at each other back in Bird Island when you fell from Mighty Eagle's mountain! This is the reason why Aggie was so upset in the first place! You ruined the chance I gave to you 10 years ago!

**Roy:** _(in rage)_ Aunt Aggie should've been our new mom by now!

**_DESPERATE_**

**Aggie: **_(cries)_ I truly love Red, all my heart and soul. I still want him to be mine. But I don't want to be selfish!

**_DEPRESSION_**

**Red:** This is all my fault!

**_JEALOUSY_**

**Aggie/Dark Aggie:** _(to Silver; angrily)_ Red chose you over me! Everyone likes you now more than me. _(To all birds, pigs, and eagles)_ I've been sacrificing my whole life for all of you! Not gonna happen ever again!

**_WHO..._**

_Red showed Silver an engagement ring for Aggie_

**_WILL..._**

_A tornado carried the ship up above the clouds._

**_BE..._**

_Leslie removed his mask._

**_THE..._**

_All birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie were thrown into a giant cage_

**_LIGHT..._**

_Red activated his lightsaber_

_**OF...**_

_Water came out from a giant pipe that will flood a room where the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie were trapped in..._

_**THE...**_

_Large black wings and red eyes emerged from the shadows._

**_DARKEST..._**

_The birds, pigs eagles, and Leslie fought over an army of living statue armored knights_

**_HEART?_**

_Aggie's eyes turned black, and black goo leaked out from her eyes as it flowed down to her body._

**Red:** Aggie was always the only one who showed us the ways of friendship, and how we came to be as friends and family. Today we're gonna return the favor.

_The Red Moon shined above the night sky._

_Dark Aggie turned Aggie into a doll_

_Red and Silver ran from the moving walls of sharp spikes._

_A dagger was withdrawn with blood all over it._

_Long sharp black feathers flew straight towards the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie, who were trapped in a green gooey sticky slime and they screamed._

**_THE ANGRY BIRDS SERIES SEASON 2: THE LIGHT OF THE DARKEST HEART_**

_**JASON SUDEIKIS**_

_**JOSH GAD**_

_**DANNY McBRIDE**_

_**ANNE HATHAWAY**_

_**RACHEL BLOOM**_

_**BILL HADER**_

_**AWKWAFINA**_

_**STERLING K. BROWN**_

_**PETER DINKLAGE**_

**_LESLIE JONES_**

_**TIFFANY HADDISH**_

_**CHRISTIAN J. SIMON**_

_**TOMORROW! **_

_**BEWARE!**_

* * *

**BOLD=SPEAKERS**

**ITALIC=ACTIONS**

**BOLD-ITALIC=NARRATIONS**

**BOLD-ITALIC-UNDERLINE=TITLE**


End file.
